House of Max
by Morbid Vesper
Summary: There's a new museum in town, and people start disappearing, is there a connection?


Big wolf on campus  
House of max  
  
disclaimer: I do not own big wolf or the characters.  
  
  
(start out in school, you see an empty hallway)  
Tommy's monolouge: Well, you wouldn't think it, but there is something   
I like just as much as football, summer, and food from the Hungry Bucket,   
and that is SPRING BREAK! (you hear the bell ring and you then see all the   
kids run out of the classrooms screaming with joy, papers flying everywhere.   
Hallway empties and all that is left are papers everywhere.) The only thing   
that can possibly ruin my spring break is a bad guy trying to ruin this town,   
and that's just what we got. (you see a shadowy figure and hear him laugh evily.)  
  
  
  
Tommy's voice over: Well everyone loves spring break, especially me.  
(in the park, you see Merton picking flower and dancing around.   
Lori is nearby kickboxing with a tree, and Tommy is laying in the grass.)  
Tommy: What a nice day, perfect for the first day of a week of freedom.  
Lori: you said it.  
Merotn: these flowers smell so good! ooohh! baby's breath!  
Tpmmy: they smell like a baby's breath?  
Merton: no no no! baby's breath is a type of flower. they're small and pretty a  
nd.....lilies!  
Lori: nice to see your feminine side Merotn.  
Merton: if I'm so feminine, can you tell me what kind of flowers these are?  
Lori: uh, uh, dafadils?  
Merton: ha! they're irises! I'm more of a woman than you are! (tommy looks up at   
Merton strangely)  
Lori: huh. (smiles like he's an idiot)  
Merotn: (smiling, then relizes what he said and makes a wait a minute face)  
Guys voice: come one come all to the house of statues! They're so life like you   
won't believe it!  
(Merton, Tommy, and Lori all wander over to the crowd surrounding a building)  
Merton: house of statues?  
man: ( form behind Merton) that's THE house of statues. (Merton whizes around to a   
very creepy looking man in a wheel chair)  
Tommy: who are you?  
man: I'm the owner of this wonderful place. Maxwell Jacob.  
Lori: Well, are they clay, or wax, or lenoleum?  
Max: oh, well that information is classified. But let me tell you right now,   
they are indeed made out of something...that a person can make with their hands....in   
a class....to make.....statues!  
Lori: I'll take your word for it.  
Max (in an attempted hypnotiziong tone with the look on the face to match) yes...you will....  
Lori: odd man.  
Max: am not.  
Tommy: let's go in and see how life like these statues really are.  
Max: you would be surprised young man. (rolls away)  
Tommy: wonder what he means?  
Merton: come on, let's go see the peoples in the big new place.  
Tommy: Merton, you're way too giddy for me today.  
Merton: (looks hurt, whimpers)  
Tommy: back to normal tomorrw?  
Merton: yeah.  
(they go into the building)  
Lori: wow, this place has an interesting atmosphere.  
Tommy: these stautues do look real.  
Merton: hey Tommy, this statue of joan of ark looks just like your mom.  
Tommy: you're right. hmmmm.  
Lori: looka at this one.  
(Tommy and Merton go to Lorui but camera zooms in on statue)  
{break}  
(Tommy, Lori, and Merton are walking out of the museum)  
Tommy: that was cool.  
Lori: sure was, those statues looked so real.  
Merton: and a lot of them looked like people I know.  
Tommy: my mom.  
Lori: my biology teacher.  
Merotn: and I even saw one that looked liked Becky, like anyone wants to pay to look at her.  
Tommy: well, I think I'm going to go home, it's getting late.  
Max: (from behind Merton) do come back tomorrow, I'll have more exzibits.  
Merton: (turns around) stop doing that!  
Max: see you tomorrow. (rolls away into museum)  
Lori: bye. (walks off)  
(Tommy and Merton go to their homes, we see Tommy get home first)  
Tommy: Dean, have you seen mom?  
Dean: nope, little bro.  
Tommy: weird.  
(atMerton's)  
Merton:( Walking into the lair) no I haven't seen Becky. (stops)(talking to self)   
wait a minute! yes I have!  
(Tommy walks in at the same time that Merton is walking out)  
Tommy: slow down there flash.  
Merton: Becky's missing  
Tommy: so's my mom.  
Merton: do you think those statues......  
Tommy: Merton, don't pitch you out-there ideas at me, my mom is probably working   
late, and Becky is probably out with her little friends.  
Merton: meabey you're right. let's just get some rest.  
Tommy: ok.  
(we see Tommy's dad looking into the closed, darkened museum, when all   
of a sudden an arm pops out and pulls him in)  
{break}  
(scene-Tommy's house)   
Tommy: where's dad?  
Dean: got me.  
Tommy: what about mom?  
Dean: see above quote for answer.  
Tommy: huh.  
(Merton's lair, Tommy walks in)  
Merton: Becky's till missing.  
Tommy: so is my mom and now my dad.  
(Lori walks in)  
Lori: you guys, half my neighboorhood has turned up missing, overnight.  
Tommy: that's been happening since that new museum opened up yesterday.  
Merton: so my theories right! this is just like that 1953 movie, House of Wax,   
starring Vincent Price as the disabled professor Henry Jarod, who killed and   
collected dead bodies, and dipped them in wax to put on display in his wax museum.  
Tommy: so what happened?  
Merton: Well Vincent Price was best known for his roles in the Roger Corman,   
Edgar Allen Poe films.....  
Tommy: in the movie Merton, in the movie.  
Merton: oh, well, the professor ended up being thrown into the batch of hot wax   
intended for the female victim he captured.  
Tommy: so all we have to do is go down there and throw this guy into his own wax?  
Merton: it's not quite that easy Tommy, see, he didn't use wax for this, these   
statues are pretty life like. (coming upon something) like they were frozen in time!  
Tommy: how do you think he got them to do those poses?  
Merton: that's beside the point. ya know, I think there was a button on his wheel chair.  
Lori: well what are we waithing for, let's go kick some butt!  
(they all run out)  
(next scene-at museum)  
Merton: look, there's Becky.  
Tommy: and mom and dad.  
L:ori: I knew my mailman looked like Abraham Lincolln  
Max: you'll not ruin my exzibits!  
Tommy: oh yeah! (lunges toward max, but Max's huge assistant jumps in front of him)  
(they fight, and Lori joins in to help out till Tommy and Lori finally win by   
knocking him out, but in the distraction Merton spots the button on the wheel chair and   
presses it)  
Max: noooo!  
(everyone comes to life and runs out)  
Tommy: we win!  
Merton: it's over for oyou now!  
(Max jumps out of his chair to get Merton, Tommy steps in front of Merton and   
throws Max on top of his henchamn , then throws the chair against the wall and it shatters)  
Merton: thanks Tommy.  
Tommy: no prob. (tommy's so happpy he can't resit but to give Merton a noogie)  
Merton: awww, come on.  
{break}  
Tommy's monolouge: well, with all that over, the museum was shut down and replaced with a   
bookstore. everything was back to normal, although every time Merton walked by a patch of   
flowers he would get a littlegiddy...(see Merton jumping up and squeeling)..ok, a lot giddy. 


End file.
